Hooked on Swing
by Shapeshifter99
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose swing dancing in Baltimore! Ten/Rose, rated K 'cuz it's totally, completely tame XD


**Sooooo. Basically, the Doctor takes Rose out dancing! The first song that they dance to is 'Hooked on Swing', which is where I drew my inspiration for this one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a while since Rose and the Doctor had managed to find some faraway time or place where they didn't end up running.

So, it was an unexpected treat that, after what had happened during Queen Elizabeth II's coronation in 1953, the Doctor had dragged Rose to a party during the same era.

"I need to make it up to you!" He had insisted. "After what happened…"

Rose had been set on refusing, telling the Doctor that she didn't need something to make up for the fact that she had… Well, temporarily lost her face to a crazy alien that consumed minds instead of being witness an Elvis Presley concert in New York, but the way his eyes had darkened as he had thought about what had happened to her convinced her otherwise.

This was why the Doctor was dragging her by the hand through the streets of Baltimore in 1955, telling her excitedly about the tremendous outdoor dances they held around here.

"It's quite strange, really," The Doctor said thoughtfully. "But quite ingenious. Been to a few of these dances myself, I do love a good Swing. But did you know that each big city in the United States has their own different way of dancing the Sw-"

"Doctor," Rose interrupted, a smile making its way onto her face. "You're babbling again."

"Oops, right, sorry. Anyway, we're here!" The Doctor exclaimed, stopping so abruptly that Rose bumped into him.

Before the pair was a bunch of people dancing to loud, exuberant music. Everywhere, people were twirling, and moving their legs at incredibly fast paces. There were flashes of bright colors everywhere as girls in flashy skirts were led about by their partners. On the sidelines, other dancers who were taking a break were clapping and cheering.

"Well, you weren't lying when you said these dances were exuberant." Rose remarked, peering around the Doctor's tall figure.

"Ah, you humans!" The Doctor said happily. "Just look at them go!"

They watched for a few more minutes, clapping their hands to the music as well until the song ended.

"Think you've got the hang of it, Rose?" The Doctor eventually asked, a large grin still on his face.

"Why?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Well, I did bring you here to dance, didn't I?" The Doctor pointed out.

"O-Oh no, no, no, no!" Rose said, flustered. "I can't-"

"Oh, come on Rose!" The Doctor pleaded. "Please? For me?"

Rose stood resolutely for a few moments, staring as the Doctor as he made a puppy face. After a while, she faltered.

"Fine." She sighed. "But you owe me one."

"Not unless you enjoy yourself." The Doctor said, smiling as he took her hand and pulled her into the crowd.

Another piece of music started up, a little slower than the previous song.

"Ooooh, I know this song!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Rose bit her bottom lip. "I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing." She warned the Doctor.

"Ah, don't worry. Neither do a lot of the people here either. Just go along with it." He replied jubilantly.

Rose raised an eyebrow at him, but in the next second, the Doctor had placed one hand on her waist and taken her right hand with his left.

Glancing around, Rose saw that everyone else had already done this with their own partners, and tentatively placed her left hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

He grinned at her, and started to move his feet as he span her around to the time of the music. Rose managed to gather the basics from the other pairs around them and the Doctor's expert teaching as he whirled around with her.

She let out a surprised yelp as the Doctor released his hold on her waist to spin her out. Still holding her hand, they danced to the beat for a few more moments, before he pulled her in again.

By this time, Rose was laughing, and more in sync with the Doctor as they danced together.

Once or twice, the Doctor would again change positions, grabbing her hand on his shoulder pulling away from her until their arms were fully extended, then bringing her close again to resume the basic position.

They didn't try any of the fancy stuff that some of the other people around them were doing, but simply dancing like this was already so much fun, and Rose loved every minute. And from the Doctor's exuberance, he did too.

They danced for the rest of the song, both of them laughing hysterically as they moved around swiftly, the world blurring around them once or twice.

By the end, they were both gasping for breath, their faces stretched into huge smiles. Everyone else was laughing as well, and the next song started up.

"Ready for another round?" The Doctor said, still slightly breathless.

Rose could simply giggle and nod, but before either of them made a move towards one another, a voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me?" They both turned to see a young man, in his early twenties grinning sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but I was wondering if I could borrow your lovely dance partner for this one?"

Glancing around, Rose noted that a few of the other couples were also exchanging partners.

"I don't see why not!" Rose said cheerfully, grinning at the young man. "I'm Rose, and this is the Doctor."

The man cast a bemused glance at the Doctor. "Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor." The man in question said cheerfully.

"Oh. Anyways, I'm Freddie." The man introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Rose replied, smiling.

"Shall we?" Freddie asked, extending his hand.

Rose cast a grin at the Doctor, before taking Freddie's outstretched hand and allowing herself to be led away.

The Doctor stared at them with a thoughtful expression for a moment, before joining the dancers who were taking a break and leaned against a wall, his eyes still on Rose.

Despite himself, the Doctor couldn't help feeling a little bit worried as Freddie started dancing with Rose, but he shook it off.

He had chosen this time and place especially because it was rare that anyone, or anything ever tried to attack Baltimore of all places.

_That's not the only reason why you're worried._ A voice teased at the back of his mind.

The Doctor let out an annoyed huff, startling the people next to him.

"Your girl dancing with another man?" The fellow next to him teased.

The Doctor glanced at him for a moment.

"No, I'm sure that's not it." He murmured, but he sounded uncertain.

"You don't sound American." The man said curiously.

"Err, that's because I'm not." The Doctor replied, wondering how to reply without having to say 'Oh, that's because I'm an alien'.

Thankfully though, the end of the song distracted the both of them. The Doctor made his way through the crowd to Rose.

"I'd be taking my partner back, if you please." The Doctor said politely to Freddie.

"Yeah, sure. Got to find my Lucy, anyways." Freddie flashed a grin at the both of them before melting back into the crowd.

"Care to dance?" The Doctor said, his voice once again cheerful.

"Of course." Rose said, an eyebrow raising. "But what was all that about?"

"What was what?" The Doctor said airily.

Rose rolled her eyes, grinning. "Whatever. Let's just dance."

Yet another song started up, and the Doctor offered Rose his hand. Still smiling, she took it. In the next few moments, they started dancing again, moving in sync as they let themselves get hooked on swing.


End file.
